


sana x yousef | miss you

by WritenStuff



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Inspired by Music, Short One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: Yousef tells Sana he loves her. She says they can’t be together. But even with time apart those feelings don't just disappear.





	sana x yousef | miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Miss You by Gabrielle Aplin.

Yousef tells Sana he loves her. She says they can’t be together. They try to remain friends, he tries to understand. He _does_ understand, really. But it’s too hard. The pain runs too deep and he knows it does for her too. He almost feels responsible for falling in love with her. Like he’d trapped her in this painful circumstance. Maybe she hadn’t fallen, maybe he’d pushed her or tripped her.

So Yousef leaves. Elias tries to talk him out of it. So do the others. But he packs up and moves abroad to study dance in the US. Maybe get a professional gig. Pour himself into work, anything that will dull the ache. 

But you can’t outrun love. Every love song he dances to reminds him of Sana. Every dance partner becomes Sana. Every dance is for Sana. Everything is about Sana. She’s absolutely fucking everything. 

So one night he’s sitting in his shitty apartment. He’s listening to one of the many songs that conjures Sana in his mind. He see’s her figure against the wall, in the shadows cast by the small glow of the candle light. And that feeling, the feeling that’s always present, only grows. It throbs in his veins. Becomes a heavy weight on his chest.

How can you describe the physical pain of missing someone?

So Yousef gets out a pen and paper and starts writing. He writes what he’s been up to. Writes about dance and about his shitty apartment. How the US is different to Norway and some things that feel the same. Tells her about seeing a girl that looked just like her but also not quite the same. Her eyes didn’t have the amber glow of embers that had caught his eye right at the beginning. Nor did she have dimples he wanted to dip his finger tips into. He tells her how he missed her so much more after that. He talks about waking up alone, wanting her to know that he hadn’t moved on. Saying he hoped she had but wanting her to know he hadn’t all the same. Because he did want her happy, even if it wasn’t with him. Even still, he tells her he’s coming back some day. That he’s tried but he can’t stay away forever. He loves her and he wants her, and if they can’t be together… friends will have to be enough. Best friends.

Sana’s hands tremble as she opens the letter. She recognises the cursive. Ran her finger tips over the ink as the memories came flooding back. She reads that letter not once, not twice but what feels like hundreds of times. He was okay. He doing what he loved. Yousef hadn’t forgotten her. He missed her, still loved her. He wanted her, in whatever way was possible to have her. Sana didn’t need to consider whether she felt the same. Wanted the same.

Sana turned the page over, looking for an address. She wanted, no, needed to write him back. Let him know that she missed him too. She had so much she wanted to say. So much she needed to tell him. But as she searched the words for some indication of how her letter may find him, she found none. 


End file.
